Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea
"Struggles" of a "117" BLU/DNC (Have a 117 ilvl Sword equipped). Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to summon Trust. Not used to being able to use them in NM fights. Biggest thing I've learned: The "defeat with damage type" thing SEEMS to mean: what damage type did you do the MOST damage with during the phase? I got the killing blow on Razfahd round 1 and 2 with Blue Magical Spells (i.e. they said Magical, not physical). He STILL gained resistance to physical. MOST of my damage in those 2 rounds was physical. This caused round 3 to be WAAAAY too long (didn't have the MP for Magic spam, only brought Poison Breath and Cursed Sphere cause they have low MP cost). Warped both times. Going BLU/RDM cause I didn't need /DNC at all (not dual wielding and Dances weren't used much) and Enspells should help kill if I somehow happen to make him immune to Physical. Will report. I fear I enlisted the aid of a LS member and can't help with any further knowledge. He went 99 RDM and used all BLM Trust and it was as easy as one could imagine. Rslogic *: Soloable by Lv75 NIN/WAR. You will need two different setups for this two-part battle: Part One (Raubahn): Trusts: Yoran-Oran (UC), King of Hearts, Mihli Aliapoh and Kupipi. Fight at night! You'll need a decent evasion and nuking set. Straight tank him while de-buffing as needed. Don't use Yonin to begin, as you may need hate to bounce to keep shadows up, and if King of Hearts pulls hate, let him have it for a bit as he is perfectly capable of tanking Raubahn. Once he's down, equip your evasion set and your AF feet and kite as long as possible in order to regenerate Trust MP. Engage again, (and again), using melee and nukes as needed to finish him off. Afterward, Razfahd is a joke, so I won't elaborate here. Part Two (Alexander): Trusts: Yoran-Oran (UC), King of Hearts, Zeid and Semih Lafihna. Release your last party of Trusts, and call in those mentioned above. Provoke, and engage him from the front momentarily so your party will stay there as you take up position on the platform behind him. Use Innin and Yonin with discretion, as you need to balance doing good damage while also maintaining enmity. As long as Alexander is attacking you and not your party, you should be fine. Good luck! '- Metazon of Asura' Easy Solo MNK99/DNC49. K.O. Razfahd twice with simple melee, then when he rises up the third time, use Formless Strikes for the final kill. Raubahn and Alexander fights were relatively easy. Make sure to keep yourself healed on Razfahd, and use your Steps to build up finishing moves for Stun, and you should do fine. StormOfDragons (talk) 03:34, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Solo'd PLD99/RDM49, no Ochain or Aegis, so I used Argos Shield. I was really surprised how challenging this still was at 99 solo. This was about my 6th or 7th attempt. During the first portion of the fight, I popped a Divine Emblem Holy II on Raubahn to bring him down by about 12% in his first form. From there I used a Bronze Dagger and TP'd on Razfahd whilst mashing Aeolian Edge until Raubahn struck below 50%, then pulled him back and equipped my sword and just took him down from there. Eyes On Me can be pretty devastating(anywhere from 200-700, 1k with Azure Lore), especially if he follows up with Seraph Blade(400-1300). MP can be a problem if Eyes On Me strikes hard a majority of the time, or if he favors Seraph Blade, so I kept my TP at 300% when nearing about 300 MP ready to pop Chivalry (5/5). Convert was necessary nearing his 3rd form, once I took him down the second time I popped it and healed myself up quickly.. Once he was down, just took down Razfahd, he's not a challenge. Alexander is pretty straight forward, it's just really lengthy. Divine Judgement is the only TP move that really gave me much trouble, usually hit for around 700-1200. MP can be a problem here too, Chivalry was up when I needed it from the previous use, and when I needed to Convert I made sure to wait til after his casting/WS cycle and then popped Invincible/Convert and healed up. His standard physical attacks did a bit of damage. Not much to cause trouble, but in succession they were bothersome, usually for around 100-200 on non-blocks, which made Void of Repentance dangerous if things didn't go my way. At 10% my MP was low and I had no more resources to bring it back yet, so I used Shield Bash -> Vorpal Blade -> Intervene, which brought him to 1%. When he un-stunned, he killed me with Divine Judgement. I reraised and equipped my Twilight set, applied Bio II, and just swung away. Died once more, reraised, swung again, killed it with close to 5 minutes left. --BruHouse (talk) 05:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Solo 99PUP/SCH (quite challenging). /SCH is for casting Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, and Blink... Potentially could be done with more typical subs like NIN, WAR, or DNC as well. Like others mention, Raubahn is the real problem (Eyes on Me is VERY painful). The key I found is to use Soulreaver and Soulsoother Automatons together, and equip attachments that allow for quick and easy swaps of automaton head frames while Deactivated. Start the fight by buffing yourself, and use the Soulreaver(BLM) Automaton. Three Ice Maneuvers and Deploy on Raubahn (away from Razfahd) which should trigger a heavy-hitting Thunder V (roughly half Raubahn's life). Keep your Automaton alive with Repair/Drain as he tanks Raubahn for you. After a 2nd Automaton Nuke, he will have done more than 50% of Raubahn's life through MAGIC damage, and you can then engage and take him down. After killing Raubahn once, while he is face-down on the ground, quickly Deactivate (if your Automaton is still alive...) and switch your Automaton headframes from Soulreaver(BLM) to Soulsoother(WHM) and use Deus Ex Automata to resummon it, before Raubahn revives. Re-deploy and Re-engage with the 2nd Raubahn. Your WHM Automaton should Cure himself up to full immediately, and you can DAD (Deactivate/Activate/Deploy) to get him back to 100% MP. From there, manually remove your Shell II buff, your Automaton will immediately react and cast Shell V on you, which is essential for surviving any Eyes on Me (which can potentially 1-shot you during Azure Lore). During Azure Lore, use Ventriloquy and let your Automaton eat the Eyes on Me. Continue beating down Raubahn now since you no longer have to worry about him becoming Immune to Melee in the 3rd revive, since you will have killed his first form through Magic damage. Once you've gotten him out of the way, Razfahd and Alexander are a complete cake-walk with the WHM Automaton healing you from a distance. --Lucieus 20:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Solo 99 Blu/rdm. I did not use any mdt- gear, but I did use 2 pdt- swords. You can be one-shotted without shell. Regurgitation was effective for getting some free damage on Raubahn (the bind affect stuck fairly consistently), and ice spikes worked wonders once he got in close. If you only use regurgitation to kill him for one phase he will resist magic on 3rd stage. First form used a combination of regurgitation and melee damage while stunning eyes on me. Second form took Raubahn down with requiescat + efflux + quad. cont. Third form had no resistance to physical or magical damage. If he resists magic, lunge won't land and you probably wont survive his barrage of eyes on me and ws. Kept him stun-locked and burnt through mp to kill quick; he can ws for 1k+. Rested to full took down colossus easily. Rested and buffed again. Took awhile to beat Alex down. Was down to 12 hp at one point after a terror. Used 2hr, convert, and vile elixir +1 throughout this phase to finish him off. Much easier fight duo with a rdm, but possible solo. If you can beat Raubahn you can beat Alex. --Nhackett 18:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) 99 BLU/RDM solo w/ EVA gear (earth/wind swords, kacura+1 feet/legs/hands and boxer's mantle), no meds, no convert, no 2hr and on lightsday too. 2nd form of Raubahn I used Regurgitation as posted above by Nhackett; he's very very easy in all three forms. Occultation almost always blinked Eyes on Me, but do make sure to stun Eyes on Me when his 2hr is up anyway; one went through without Magic Barrier and hit me for over 1200; otherwise they are pretty weak w/o 2hr. Alexander is the only issue really because of MP management and the potential to wipe due to Divine Judgement (I lost my first try at 4%, it broke through Magic Barrier and hit me for 1400~). Always have a near full Magic Barrier on (I have 487 skill), it helps a lot in saving MP with his Magic casting TP moves. But it's also critical for surviving Divine Judgement. Save Burst Affinity for MP drainkiss. Sudden Lunge isn't 100% on him, but it is worth trying to stun Banishga and Banish. I didn't bother with Occultation, he would always wipe way too soon to be worth using. The only damage outside of TP I did to Alex was Disseverment (poison), SSC (req > QC) and the occasional Delta and Heavy Strike. Terror is not that bad, just annoying, with good EVA gear he would maybe hit me once during the entire duration.--RedshiftofPandy (talk) 17:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Solo as 99 RDM/BLU Okay, this one was tough, but it is soloable as RDM/BLU with difficulty (for me at least); cleared on second try. As far as gear goes, I used a hybrid -pdt and haste set (-40 to 45% pdt and 13% haste from gear alone) for the most part except when a) casting and b) when a high damage spell is incoming. My -pdt set has +11 mdt so when Eyes on Me or an Alexander spell was coming I switched to a high INT and MND set, although I didn't notice a huge difference. For Raubahn, pull him to the entrance with Paralyze II and keep it on him as much as possible; it stopped Eyes on Me several times. Keep buffs on and HP high and he will go down eventually. Once he is dead Razfahd is super easy to get to 50%. Alexander was just a really long fight. His magic did almost nothing to me most of the time but his terror move was...terrible. The biggest threat in my opinion is getting caught with terror low hp or not enough buffs. Melee attacks were fairly potent hitting for around 100-120. I grinded away with melee and kept Bio II up, using Sanguine Blade as much as possible (SB did almost 500 dmg to both Alexander and Raubahn). Most other enfeebles didn't stick. Bio II is actually what finished him off because I got hit with Terror and was eventually down to under 500 hp thinking he was gonna kill me. I used Tav Taco and VE and VE+1. The VEs may not have been necessary, but converting against Raubahn seemed like a bad idea b/c EOM could do serious damage even with fresh Stoneskin. Finished with about 5 minutes left. Khaleson 04:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :*Soloed today as 99 Smn/Rdm. Pull Garuda out and beat up Raubahn mixing between Wind Blade and Predator Claws for the first two forms. As each of his first lives nears 20-25% TP and as he drops to the ground dismiss than recall Garuda before he gets back up--it is helpful to have Blink up in case he decides to hit you with an Eyes on Me. On the 3rd life just have Garuda TP regularly and occasionally do Whispering Wind. Razfahd shouldn't be a problem, simple attack/TP if you like. After the CS, dismiss Garuda, put RR, refresh, Blink, Stoneskin, Protect, and Shell on. Call Shiva at this point since Alexander has a weakness to ice. Don't be a hero here. Have your pet attack and stand at the first section of the hallway closest to Alexander so he doesn't pull you in. Frost armor is a good idea IF you have the mp for it. Rush and/or Heavenly Strike as much and as soon as possible. Run in, have Shiva do it, and run out. It will kill Shivra quickly, in about 50 seconds tops. Right after Shiva dies its target will be you and it will Radiant Sacrament you--taking about 300-400 damage. As soon as you see your hp drop began calling Shiva again. Right after Shiva is up Cure 4 yourself twice. Shiva should already be going to attack Alexander again. Put Blink and Stoneskin back up. Continue to do so until it is dead. Good luck and have fun! --Keket of Phoenix (Thursday, January 19, 2012) :* Duo'd by a 99Blu/Nin and 99Whm/Rdm. Just stun Raubahn with sudden lunge and kill with mellee or magic first and whichever you didn't kill him with the first time use the 2nd time he re-raises. 3rd form just unleash hell. Razfahd I don't even need to explain. Alexander can be some what tricky when he uses his Libra attack. Just cure bomb the blue and set up Sc's and spam spells, you can stun him for awhile but it seemed he started to resist at the end. Hope this helps! --Goodgravy 04:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :* Successful duo 90NIN/DNC and 90WHM/BLM. Violent Flourish/Stun all Eyes on Me. Paralyze interrupted several casts as well. Melee'd first form of Raubahn, nuked 2nd, melee'd 3rd. Razfahd was a joke. He was dead in under a minute. Alexander posed no threat, other than Divine Interference which only did around 900 damage. Ninjutsu debuffs all landed easily. Most of curing was done with Regen 4. Good luck! --Tritant 16:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Did this last night with 4: RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, BLU/NIN, BLU NIN, all 85. Nuked down the first Raubahn, and then physical spellspam from the BLUs made short work of the remaining two Raubahns. Razhfahd didn't really do anything. We both had saline coat/magic barrier set for Alexander which helped a lot, although half the time we had mdef down stuck on us and couldn't apply saline over it. The first 2hr didn't really do much to us, but the 2nd one killed both BLUs at 4%, however, the RDM and BLM were able to nuke it away. It was so easy it was almost pathetic. --Asymptotic 16:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Just fought this with 4 at 90: DRG/SAM, BLU/NIN, WHM/RDM and BLM/WHM. Very easily handled. BLU dragged Raubahn to the entrance, DRG and BLU on him, BLM nuked; all 3 lives went really quickly. He got no immunities(I guess we were balanced enough with our attacks), which made his last life even easier. Razhfahd put up Perfect Defense almost instantly, as he took a ton of damage in less than a minute. Alexander lasted longer but he was pretty easy overall too. DRG and BLU got to critical HP after the 2nd Gospel, but he died within a few seconds of the it. Can probably trio this with the proper set-up. Yakattack 14:35, February 19, 2011 (PST) Can be tanked on nin/war using proto-ultima style : -damage/enmity gear with defense/hp food. Switched to -magic damage/light resist a little before astral flow. Nearly didnt took any damage from it. Party setup was : blm blm rdm whm drk nin. Alexander used a 2nd time astral flow at 1%. --Narasinha Speculation is that Raubahn's immunity is based on the type of damage he's taken the most of in his first 2 "lives". For example, if you manaburn him, he uses magic shield, if you TP burn him, he uses physical shield, etc. No one has confirmed yet though, as far as I know. --Kyrial 22:56, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Well in regards to Raubahn's immunity, I did him with a fairly unusual setup of BLU, BLU and MNK as the damage dealers. Obviously focusing on melee damage. His third form was indeed immune to melee. So Kyrial may be correct about his immunity pattern. (Formless Strikes + Breath attacks spam was ftw though >.>) --Mercy My Paladin during this fight was saying that Sacrament spam kept giving him Defense Down. I've added this to the entry, but some outside confirmation of this would be great. Sacrament adds MAGIC Defense Down, to be specific. With Light Carol up I did receive 50% resist on Radiant Sacrament. Attack must be light based. WARNING: The cut scene that starts once this fight is completed is sad - have hankies at the ready! Freeze 2 did 1.6k dmg where as flare 2/fire spells did at most 128 -_- weak to ice not fire!~ Juilan -- weakness seem to change base on which day of the week it is --Bekisa 04:57, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Gospel of the Lost also Erases. He'd always do it to my Bio. I think it may be a multiple or full Erase, but it's difficult to know since he resisted all my enfeebles. Also, wouldn't it make more sense if Divine Judgment was Light? Malumultimus 15:19, 29 August 2007 (CDT) When fighting Alexander, if you never hit him with weapons and just have the pld keep hate and have the blms nuke him he never use Gospel of the Lost until he get about 25% hp left and maybe 10%. So from my experience in the Alexander battle i think Gospel of the Lost is TP based and will be use more often when a WS is used against him. --Alexarchos 22:35, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Pretty sure Mega Holy is AoE moderate damage TP move, and not a spell. Ella 00:04, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Seems to me after tonights session against this guy that he is more prone to use Gospel of the Lost if he has a status effect on him, like bio. He used this in my most recent fight almost every time right after I hit him with Bio II. It probably is a TP move, we had 2 DD's fighting him as well, but my guess is chance of using it is higher if he has a status on him. -Fogoazul. Strangely enough there are some players that enjoy watching cutscenes again when they help people with mission. One of the problems with this and AU42 to a lesser extent is that since they are Assault style missions, you can not rewatch them. I've attempted to find a goblin footprint in Alzadaal with no success. Does anyone know where you would go to see the story at the end of AU44 again? -Someasshat 2:11AM (cst) Regarding Perfect Defense - On a recent attempt, once Alexander used this move, it appeared to be immune to both magic and physical damage, which I was confused about. It made our Ranger's Eagle Eye Shot do 0, our melees hit for 0, and it completely resisted (I got the message that he resisted the spell; I don't mean it did 0 damage) my Thundaga 3. The information on the main page made it seem like he would only be immune to one thing at a time. Can anyone else verify that once he uses this move he's immune to only ONE type of damage, or confirm that he's immune to multiple types? And no, he didn't ready another Defense in between these times. Maybe its possible after using this move that he can change immunities at will? Any additional information would be appreciated. --Bapidai 19:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Curious question The strats discussed, as well as the one my group used, all involve beating up Raubahn 3x before starting on Razfahd. What happens if you try to beat up Razfahd first? Is he simply invulnerable until Raubahn's out of the picture? And if not, what happens regarding Raubahn, once Razfahd hits 50% HP and triggers the change to the Alexander fight? --Vilurum 09:47, 30 August 2007 (CDT) The cutscene isn't triggered until he's at 50% AND Raubahn has been defeated 3 times. We just slept Raubahn and knocked Razfahd down to 50%. He's very weak and it doesn't take but a few seconds. After that we woke up Raubahn and pulled him to the door and fought him there out of Razfahd's range. Regarding Mega Holy I did /recast "Mega Holy" and /recast "Mega-Holy". Neither of them existed. After looking through a friend's chat logs of her Alexander fight, it did use Mega Holy, but instead of it saying "Alexander starts casting Mega Holy", it said, "Alexander readies Mega Holy". It isn't a spell, it's an ability. Regarding Divine Judgment This isn't physical damage, it's magical, I took full 1300+ damage while invincible on pld. (And lived, he boasted). --Graspee 2 Zone The zone on the corresponding nm pages is listed differently. Alexander says the zone is called Nyzul Isle Staging Point while the Raubahn one says its called Nyzul Isle Remanants. Can we work out what the actual name of the zone is so we can fix this please -Heretic mkII@ffxi 11:23, 12 October 2007 (UTC) It is simply the Nyzul Isle zone, confirmed. Also there is no "Nyzul Isle Remnants" zone that I am aware of, but the entire area of Alzadaal Undersea Ruins could be considered a "remnant" as it simply refers to something left over of the past. --Ladygith 16:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Reguarding Salaheem's Sentinels I was able to enter Salaheem's Sentinels after exiting this mission in failure. Is the info on the mission page correct? It seems kind of silly not to because you need to talk to Naja if you fail. I was also able to check my Assault progress after failure. Can anyone Confirm? --Bajoyasujoya 00:40, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Unusual but effective strategy! My linkshell just did this fight several times in a row, and we have found a very effective strategy. Credit goes to Tedman of Ramuh for this. The ideal setup is RDM PLD RNG BLM BLM BLM. This is flexible. Everyone needs Reraise Earrings; even BLMs and RDMs should consider this b/c 150 MP is nothing to shake a stick at. Also, melee should consider /SAM to reduce TP gain of Alexander as much as possible. Also, RNG/WAR can have a hard time zerging Raubahn all the way down at the beginning; /SAM gives you an extra Sidewinder/Slug Shot. Because Raubahn's immunity is based on the majority of damage you do, you can simplify the fight very easily. Have the RNG take down 50% or more of the first form of Raubahn as fast as he can. EES, Barrage, Sidewinder, what Rangers are good at. Samurai, Warrior, DRagoon, and Blue Mage all work well for this. After it gets past 50%, if you can get it down with just the PLD and RNG, go for it. BLMs can start nuking at this point. When he reraises, have the RDM sleep and BLM time nuke him all the way down. Now that he's in the third form, it doesn't matter what kind of damage you do, just kill him. Timed nuking is the easiest and safest, but if you have a SAM or BLU that can unleash heavy damage without needing to melee that will work too. If you have a BLU, set Temporal Shift or Jettatura for a non-physical stun that won't affect Sleep. If you're time-nuking the final form, your melee can go start to work on Razfahd. This entire process can take from 7 to 15 minutes, 15 being with deaths from unstunned Eyes on Me. Once you start the Alexander fight, have the Paladin stand in front of Alexander, but at a distance. If you have an extra melee, have them fight on the sides. Black Mages and Red Mage should spread out near the back wall, by the entrance. The key is to avoid TP feed on Alexander. Head Butt can stun Gospel of the Lost, but it's difficult. At or around 50%, the melee should disengage and run far away. Paladins, this is the time to put on your Shadow Ring if you have one. After Divine Judgment, if you wipe, rest to full and start again. Take him down to 10% or so, then repeat for the second Divine Judgment. BLU and SAM can self-skillchain Darkness for Magic Bursts. (Rana > Gekko and Expiacion > Vertical Cleave) As I mentioned, the ideal setup can be altered, but you still want at least two BLMs, a RDM, and a PLD. When I did it, we had PLD RDM BLM BLM SAM BLU, and didn't have a single wipe. Mikauk 00:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) -not sure if testies start up top so putting here: Sam, Blu, Pld, Rdm, Blm, Drk. First two stages where pretty easy with tank on blu. It was very easy to kill the gears as 80Blu. 3rd stage we lost once due to not stunning Eyes On Me well enough. Tip: Dont worry about HeadButt melee dmg, just use it EVERY time he tries to cast Eyes On Me. Pld melee'd him and sam accidentally did a bit too, but with Blm/Drk/Rdm nuking him first life then the rest of us destroying him the 1st raise, the final stage we could all kill him however. We let the blm rest mp while we zerged him the two raises. Alexander doesnt engage, we killed him very quick. Then he 2houred and we got CS. lost, came back without the drk (became sam) and another rdm switch so: Rdm, Pld77, Blu80, Sam, Sam, Blm80. Took alexander down 50% this time then whipe, reraise and finished him. MAKE SURE to keep up shadows, best tip to give. I gave everyone stoneskin (blu) and healed when i could. Mostly stayed on Headbutt and my shadows then ws/chain affinity on alex twice. This fight seemed hopeless because of Alexanders TP moves but we won in the end. Btw I never noticed alex to resist any types of attacks, melee or magic. But i was focused more on my shadows and pld's hp so didnt look for it. Strategy L75SMN/BLM, L77SMN/SCH, L85SMN/RDM, L85BST/NIN 24/10/2010 Group Composition dictated by lack of available tank. BST required win. Strategy: Zerg with alternating pet recast & Blood Pact Rage, recast after elemental siphon for SMN at approx. 50% pet HP. BST pet attack as available. Food: L75SMN/Marron Glace, L85SMN/Melon Pie and Pro-ether+1 at end to avoid ele siphon and recast downtime. L85SMN finished with 700+MP,using refresh, so Pro-ether perhaps not necessary. Reraise items. Buffs: Pro/Shell II, Stoneskin (Titan) to pt, Aquaveil, Blink, Phalanx, (/WHM & /RDM) Refresh & Regen self-applied and applied to those needing it. Strategy: Rotating recast of SMN/BST pets to keep one on target at all times. Zerg with BP Rage when timers ready. Players to remain outside Alexander's DMG range unless BPing. BST recall timer did not prove a problem when all 3 SMN pets rotating. All SMN used Garuda(lowest perp.cost,and highest DMG), BST pet used: NurseryNazuma. Parts 1&2 of fight,(Raubahn and Razfahd,)went without problem, Magic/ Physical BP Rage used as appropriate to Raubahn's phases. Part 3 proved much trickier. Party wiped by domino effect to Alexander at 40%, after taking DMG with Divine Judgement. Party raised, healed to full strength, recommenced rotating cast and BP rage when timers up. L75SMN used Zantetsuken with Alexander at 25% for 78DMG, effectively removing SMN from play, BST timer was not up. Remaining 2 SMN alternated recast and BP raged freely when timers up. Alexander used all moves during fight except Draw In. Fight won with 2.5mins to spare. Strategy Pros: Allowed fight win in absence of more conventional job arrangements. SMN pets able to deliver both magical/physical DMG as appropriate to Raubahn's phases. Strategy Cons: Minimal player numbers. Bad timing and failure of Zantetsuken. Strategy Improvement: Zantetsuken should be used early in fight against Alexander, if at all, allowing SMN to recover.Using it in a small group is a liability, since it removed one SMN in a minimal situation. We would have been better off with the third SMN rotating casts and delivering decent DMG with conventional BP rage,and the fight over sooner. Duo'd with 95 Bst/Dnc and 95 Blm/Rdm. Beast attacks Raubahn with pet and pulls it back to entrance. In order to balance damage between melee and magic, Blm does majority of damage with first life of Raubahn. Second fight is handled by Beast and pet (Gooey Gerard was used, seems to do better with magic defense). Blm sits back and stuns eyes on me periodically for 2nd and 3rd kill of Raubahn. Heal to full health and mp if necessary, Bst kills Razfahd quickly. Alexander is killed with combination of bst pet and blm nukes. Draw in can be a small issue but not a major one. Corrosive ooze helps with Alexander for dot, pet can be terrorized by Alexander. Good luck! BST "Solo" Update after reading next post: BST cannot solo, but you only need one mage to do a little work :\ BST can't solo, you have to have some kind of magic damage for the BLU. Only thing BST had with Faithful Falcorr was damage from Choke Breath. Trouble is pet cannot build TP when hitting for 0 and regain axe is too slow. Bring a mage along if you are going BST. Solo is in " " because technically I brought a RDM/BLM with me, but it turns out he was not needed. The plan was to have Gooey Gerard take Raubahn down his first 2 lives, then nuke the 3rd. Turns out Gooey was doing damage through all 3 lives. My guess is the 99 cap broke some barriers in this fight, but I can't confirm it. I have a very good pet -pdt and -dt gear set, and I only had to use Pet Food Zeta like once, I think. The RDM used some DOT's and enfeebs, but that was it. That also could have offset the immunity, idk. All I'm saying is that it looks to me like BST can solo the whole fight at 99. Give it a shot, and if I'm wrong try it with a /BLM or /RDM sub and cast some DOT's and enfeebs, that should work. If for some reason that fails too, it shouldn't be hard to find a mage in Jeuno :\ --BlackAlbedo (talk) 09:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) =BST "Solo"= This tactic doesn't work, the dots from the RDM tipped the balance, I tried as BST/DNC to begin with and ended up warping out, again with /BLM 99% of your spells won't land or do enough damage, had to warp out again. Finally tried with just MNK/DNC with formless strikes, worked first time, no bull or messing about.